


Because We're Family

by seungminish



Series: The Ardent Adventures of Cherry & Kkami [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Here's yet another Seungjin fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm so soft for this pairing oh my god, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Seungmin and Hyunjin get a new puppy!, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stan Seungjin, cherry is a pomeranian-maltese mix uwu, her name is cherry and she's the cutest puppy ever, kkami and cherry are very protective of minnie, ohana means family and that's what they are, pure fluff, seungjin/hyunmin, seungmin is my emotional support kpop boy pls love him, stan the superior ship seungjin, this is the softest fic even i cried, to reiterate this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: Hyunjin just wanted to adopt a new puppy, not a new love rival.





	Because We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN with yet another seungjin fic-

“You want to _adopt_ her?”

“Who wouldn’t? Just look at her eyes, Minnie. She’s _calling out to me_ ,” Hyunjin said, stroking the small dog’s fur. “What kind of evil person would I be to say no?” He continued with a pout, looking down at the Pomeranian-Maltese puppy with a soft smile and making Seungmin’s predetermined mindset waiver just the slightest bit. Seungmin and Hyunjin already had Kkami, and they’d come to the animal shelter just to _see_ the dogs and not adopt any. But seeing Hyunjin sitting there with the small, white-furred teacup puppy made Seungmin’s resolve waver.

“We already have Kkami, Jinnie. We can’t,” Seungmin’s voice of reason spoke, but his heart was feeling something completely different. “She’s cute, but…” Seungmin bit his lip as Hyunjin looked up at him with that _damn_ pout, the one thing that Seungmin could never say no to. “Jinnie-”

“Please, baby? I mean, come on, just look at her,” Hyunjin said, holding up the tiny puppy in a Simba-like fashion towards Seungmin. Hyunjin then put the puppy down on the ground and let it run to Seungmin, who tried not to be awed by the way the puppy put its paws up on his leg and looked up at him happily. “See? She loves you already,” Hyunjin pointed out, and Seungmin let out a sigh.

“For goodness’ sake,” Seungmin muttered, picking up the puppy in his arms and holding it against his chest, letting it lick his face excitedly. “Okay, okay! We’ll take her,” Seungmin gave in with a sigh, putting the puppy back down on the ground to let it run back to Hyunjin. But it didn’t, and instead stayed right where it was and put its paws up on Seungmin’s leg again. Seungmin squatted down, and patted the dog on its head. “Come on, go back to Jinnie. Look, he’s sad without you,” Seungmin said with a giggle as he saw Hyunjin pouting that the puppy wasn’t coming back to him. The puppy seemed to understand and shook its head, still clinging onto Seungmin.

“She clearly already has a favorite. Why is it that animals seem to like you more than me? Even _Kkami_ likes you more than me, and I’ve had him since I was 16,” Hyunjin whined, making Seungmin laugh and smile widely. It _was_ true, Kkami did _seem_ to like Seungmin more, but Seungmin was sure Kkami was equally attached to the both of them.

“Puppies just like other puppies, I guess,” Seungmin joked, picking up the little Pomeranian-Maltese puppy like a baby and stroking it behind the ears. “Who’s a good girl?” He whispered, giggling lightly when it began to lick his cheek. “That’s right, you are,” he said happily, his smile only growing wider when he saw Hyunjin sitting in front of him with an angry pout. “Oh, don’t be so pouty. _You’re_ the one who wanted her first,” Seungmin pointed out as Hyunjin stood up with his arms crossed.

“I didn’t know she was going to like you more than me!” He whined when Seungmin stood up as well. “I mean, you’re pretty and angelic and just hundreds of times better than me but I mean, _come on_ ,” he huffed as he and Seungmin exited the room.

“Oh, hush. She’ll love you just as much as she loves me soon enough. Now go and fill out the questionnaire and paperwork before I change my mind about taking her,” Seungmin said with a smile, using his free hand to gently push Hyunjin towards the front desk. Hyunjin, of course, didn’t know that Seungmin never actually intended to _not_ take her home, and so he nodded obediently and rushed towards the desk to fill all the forms and complete the process.

Seungmin was sitting cross-legged on the floor and playing with the puppy’s paws while it was standing on two legs when Hyunjin came rushing back with a golden collar, a cage, and pet-care manuals in hand. “We are officially in the clear to take Cherry home,” he said excitedly, placing the new collar engraved with the name _Cherry_ around the puppy’s neck.

“ _Cherry?_ That’s her name?” Seungmin said softly, gently scratching the back of the puppy’s ears and running his fingers through its soft, white fur. Cherry perked up immediately at the name, looking eagerly at Seungmin and panting happily. “A cute name for a cute puppy. Isn’t that right, girl?” He muttered, picking up Cherry again and smiling as the Pomeranian-Maltese puppy smiled right back at him.

“Why do I get the feeling that you already like Cherry more than me?” Hyunjin whined as Seungmin gently placed Cherry in the cage and cooed at her through the thin bars.

“Because I do,” Seungmin replied simply as Hyunjin picked up the cage and they exited the animal shelter while waving at the receptionist. Hyunjin’s face whipped around to stare at Seungmin, who shrugged and laughed as Hyunjin pouted once again. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I like you both equally,” he said, laughing even more at the distraught look on Hyunjin’s face. “Maybe Kkami will like you more than Cherry,” Seungmin encouraged the sulking Hyunjin.

That didn’t happen, either.

As soon as Kkami saw Cherry, the long-haired chihuahua yelped loudly and jumped around Cherry excitedly, evidently feeling happy that he had made a new friend and completely forgetting that Hyunjin existed. Hyunjin watched sulkily as the two dogs crowded around Seungmin and jumped around him excitedly, the three of them having a very fun time _without_ Hyunjin, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel a little left out.

Seungmin, being ever the observant person he was (and knowing Hyunjin all too well), noticed. “Kkami, Cherry, go to Jinnie, okay? Look, he’s feeling sad,” Seungmin said, pointing at Hyunjin with a soft smile. Kkami immediately turned around and ran to Hyunjin, and a few seconds later, Cherry followed in his pawsteps probably after she realized that _Jinnie_ was Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s eyes widened before the two jumped on him and began licking his face aggressively, making him fall back onto the carpet.

Hyunjin tried to speak but his words only came out as gibberish because of the two dogs’ actions. So he could only laugh and pick up the two dogs in his arms, finally sitting back up and letting the two lick his face. He was smiling with the crescent-eyed smile that Seungmin loved so much, and Seungmin could only watch happily as he saw the three of them together.

When the two dogs finally decided to jump off of Hyunjin and instead run out of sight to play with each other, Seungmin laughed at Hyunjin’s rustled appearance. His hair was completely messed up and he was wiping off the slobber from his cheeks, but he was smiling brighter than the sun itself. “She fits right in with us,” Hyunjin said happily.

“She really does,” Seungmin agreed, standing up from the carpet and holding his hand out to Hyunjin. Hyunjin took it and let Seungmin pull him up so he was standing as well, his crescent-eyed smile still not disappearing. “I’m glad we took her in,” Seungmin muttered softly, intertwining their fingers and looking up at Hyunjin with his own happy smile.

“Me too,” Hyunjin replied just as softly before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. “Besides, now that Kkami will spend more time with Cherry, we’ll get more alone time together,” he said smoothly, looping his finger in the belt loop of Seungmin’s jeans and pulling him closer so that they were merely centimeters apart.

Seungmin stared up at him in disbelief. “ _Hwang Hyunjin!_ If this was your plan all along-”

“It wasn’t, but it _is_ definitely a good bonus,” he said with a shrug before pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s left cheek. Seungmin didn’t quite have an answer to that, so he instead resorted to hitting Hyunjin on the shoulder gently with his fist while pouting angrily. Hyunjin just laughed and pressed another kiss to Seungmin’s cheek, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist of the smaller. “I love you so much, baby,” he whispered against Seungmin’s glistening honey skin.

“I love you too, babe,” Seungmin said with a happy, contented sigh, his eyes glancing between Hyunjin’s eyes and lips. He didn’t need to say anything as he ran a hand through Hyunjin’s soft black locks, because his boyfriend knew exactly what he wanted. Seungmin hummed happily when Hyunjin’s lips met his, letting Hyunjin lift him up by the thighs and lead him to their couch as they kissed slowly.

Hyunjin gently prodded at Seungmin’s lips with his tongue, requesting access as he sat down on the leather and wrapped Seungmin’s legs around his waist. Of course Seungmin allowed him, and Hyunjin happily slid his tongue in between Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks and pulled him impossibly closer, letting him explore his mouth languidly. Hyunjin’s hands left Seungmin’s thighs and instead went to the younger’s button-down shirt, slowly but expertly undoing the top few buttons and letting the fabric fall down and settle around Seungmin’s shoulders. When they both finally pulled away for air, Hyunjin’s lips immediately went to Seungmin’s neck, mouthing and nipping gently at the soft skin. Seungmin let out the tiniest noise of pleasure at this action and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin smirked and continued, the pace of his lips growing faster and faster as Seungmin only grew louder and louder.

Hyunjin’s hands went back to Seungmin’s shirt to finish unbuttoning it, a content smirk on his face when suddenly _Cherry_ (really, where did she even appear from?) jumped between Seungmin and Hyunjin and _growled_ at Hyunjin. Seungmin immediately climbed off of Hyunjin’s lap and began to re-button his shirt, his cheeks blooming red as he struggled to cover the reddish-purple marks that now endowed his skin. Hyunjin didn’t quite understand what was going on until he looked between the growling dog and Seungmin, reality finally dawning on him.

“Does she- does she think I’m _hurting_ you?” Hyunjin said, not able to contain his laugh. After all, Seungmin _was_ being loud, and he currently looked like his neck had been mauled by a savage beast. Seungmin didn’t answer and instead blushed even darker, hurrying to finish re-buttoning his shirt before looking anywhere but Hyunjin. “Oh, that’s _hilarious_ -” Hyunjin said between bouts of laughter.

“Shut up,” Seungmin mumbled, watching as Cherry jumped off of Hyunjin and onto Seungmin’s lap, her previous angry demeanor gone as she panted happily at Seungmin. “Please always save me from this monster of a man,” he said to Cherry, shooting a glare at the laughing Hyunjin as he scratched her behind the ears. Cherry seemed to understand, and so she excitedly licked his face before jumping off of Seungmin’s lap to return to playing with Kkami. “So… what were you saying about getting _more alone time_?” Seungmin asked with a humorous smile, sitting cross-legged and letting Hyunjin lay his head down on Seungmin’s lap.

“I didn’t know that she would be so protective of you,” Hyunjin said in his defense as he looked up at Seungmin. “Who knew the dog that _I_ chose would become my biggest love rival?” He questioned jokingly, humming softly as Seungmin combed his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair.

“Oh, hush. The amount of love I have for you barely even rivals the love I have for her,” Seungmin retorted with a smirk, giggling lightly when Hyunjin stared up at him with an angry pout. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You know I love you the most, idiot,” Seungmin muttered before leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin smiled at that and pulled Seungmin’s head down gently for another one, comfortable laughs passing through their lips with every point of contact. Seungmin finally pulled away and looked down at Hyunjin with a soft smile. “We’d better stop before Cherry comes back. She might not spare you this time,” he joked, causing the both of them to laugh.

Funnily enough, Cherry _did_ come back (except with Kkami this time) and attempted to push Hyunjin’s head off of Seungmin’s lap with her little paws. Of course, Hyunjin gave in and sat up with a smile, readjusting his position so his head was nested firmly in the crook of Seungmin’s neck. Cherry didn’t seem to have any qualms with that, so she happily jumped into Seungmin’s lap and laid down comfortably. Kkami did the same, thus leaving two puppies lying happily in Seungmin’s lap and Hyunjin leaning into him with a soft smile. Hyunjin opened his mouth to say something when Seungmin _shh_ -ed him, pointing downwards towards the two dogs who had somehow fallen asleep. Hyunjin’s eyes widened in realization and whispered “Do you want me to move them?” to Seungmin, but the younger simply shook his head; he didn’t want to wake them up. Besides, he didn’t mind staying here laying with Hyunjin and their two dogs, even if that meant his back and legs would probably ache in the morning. If anyone had asked him what his reason for that was, he would only say one thing:

“Because we’re family.”

**Author's Note:**

> seungjin are just the softest ship i-  
> my friend savechangbin2019 sent me a video of a pomeranian-maltese mix puppy and I just had to make Cherry the same breed  
> they're just the cutest dogs in the world oh my god-  
> if you want to see what cherry looks like here's a link: [cherry](https://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Maltipom-Pictures.jpg)  
> should i make this into a series? i was considering making an "adventures with cherry and kkami" series but idk, what do y'all think?
> 
> anyways, i hope y'all had fun reading, and remember to reduce, reuse, and recycle, kids!


End file.
